Mario Kart 8 and U
This will be the continuation of Mario Kart 7 for 3DS Story Mario is walking with Luigi in Peach Castle.Then Kamek appears and ,with his wand, warp Mario and Luigi into a race with Bowser,Bowser Jr,Kamek,Hammer Bro. and all the Koopalings. You can select Grand Prix to unlock characters the hardest way or you can go to Story Mode which you can unlock characters when you are racing with them. Modes Single Player *Grand Prix *50cc,100cc,150cc,Mirror *Unlock Characters *Time Trial *Beat your own time *Versus *Compete with your own rules *Battle *Balloon Battles,Coin Runners Multiplayer *Grand Prix *50cc,100cc,150cc,Mirror *Unlock Characters *Compete with your friends *Versus *Compete with your friends with your own rules *Battles *Balloon Battles,Coin Runners *Compete with your friends Online Multiplayer *Worldwide *Online with random rules *Friends *Search if your friends are online to join them *Communities *Give your friends your community code to play with them Unlockable Modes Double Dash *For all modes *Compete with 2 characters Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Daisy *Wario *Rosalina *Metal Mario (character) *Shy Guy *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Lakitu Unlockable Characters *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Toadette *Toadsworth *Koopa Paratroopa *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Baby Donkey Kong *Tiny Kong *Bowser Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Morton Jr *Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig Koopa *Roy Koopa *Kamek *Hammer Bro. *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Birdo *Waluigi *Fly Guy *Luma *Polari *Dry Bowser *Dry Bones *Pianta *Noki *Mii Costume A(Boys:Mario Costume) *Mii Costume B(Boys:Luigi Costume) *Mii Costume C(Girls:Peach Costume) *Mii Costume D(Girls:Daisy Costume) Unlockable Criteria Baby Mario-Win 50cc Mushroom Cup/Collect 50 coins Baby Luigi-Win 50cc Flower Cup/Collect 100 coins Baby Peach-Win 50cc Star Cup/Collect 150 coins Baby Daisy-Win 50cc Special Cup/Collect 200 coins Toadette-Win 50cc Shell Cup/Collect 250 coins Toadsworth-Win 50cc Banana Cup/Collect 300 coins Koopa Paratroopa-Win 50cc Leaf Cup/Collect 350 coins Diddy Kong-Win 50 cc Lightning Cup/Collect 400 coins Dixie Kong-Win 100cc Mushroom Cup/Collect 450 coins Funky Kong-Win 100cc Flower Cup/Collect 500 coins Baby Donkey Kong-Win 100cc Star Cup/Collect 550 coins Bowser Jr.-Win 100cc Star Cup/Collect 600 coins Lemmy Koopa-Win 100cc Special Cup/Collect 650 coins Wendy Koopa-Win 100cc Shell Cup/Collect 700 coins Morton Jr.-Win 100cc Banana Cup/Collect 750 coins Larry Koopa-Win 100cc Leaf Cup/Collect 800 coins Iggy Koopa-Win 100cc Lightning Cup/Collect 850 coins Ludwig Koopa-Win 150cc Mushroom Cup/Collect 900 coins Roy Koopa-Win 150cc Flower Cup/Collect 950 coins Kamek-Win 150cc Star Cup/Collect 1000 coins Hammer Bro.-Win 150cc Special Cup/Collect 1050 coins Petey Piranha-Win 150cc Shell Cup/Collect 1100 coins King Boo-Win 150cc Banana Cup/Collect 1150 coins Birdo-Win 150cc Leaf Cup/Collect 1200 coins Waluigi-Win 150cc Lightning Cup/Collect 1250 coins Fly Guy-Win Mirror Mushroom Cup/Collect 1300 coins Luma-Win Mirror Flower Cup/Collect 1350 coins Polari-Win Mirror Star Cup/Collect 1400 coins Dry Bowser-Win Mirror Special Cup/Collect 1450 coins Dry Bones-Win Mirror Shell Cup/Collect 1500 coins Pianta-Win Mirror Banana Cup/Collect 1550 coins Noki-Win Mirror Leaf Cup/Collect 1600 coins Tiny Kong-Win Mirror Lightning Cup/Collect 1650 coins Mii Costume A-Use Mario 10 times/Collect 1700 coins Mii Costume B-Use Luigi 10 times/Collect 1750 coins Mii Costume C-Use Peach 10 times/Collect 1800 coins Mii Costume D-Use Daisy 10 times/Collect 1850 coins Items on track *Coins *Item Box *Double Item Box Items *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Banana *Triple Banana *Bob-Omb *Fake Item Box *Bullet Bill *Star *Blooper *POW Block *Thunder Cloud *Lightning *Super Leaf/Tanooki Tail Special Item *''Mario''-Fire Flower-Mario uses the fire flower for 20 seconds and hit most of the racers in his way *''Luigi''-Poltergust-Luigi will swallow all the racers who are in front of Luigi *''Peach''-Hearts-Peach will throw 3 hearts which make Peach invinsible, if you hit her when she has her hearts it will increase her speed *''Yoshi-''Yoshi Egg-Yoshi throws an egg, which do the same thing as a red shell but if you hit it, it will stay *''Bowser''-Big Spike Shell-Bowser throws his shell which make every racer *''Donkey Kong''-Giant Banana-Donkey Kong throws a giant banana, if you fall off that banana, the banana will turn into 3 regular bananas *''Toad''-Dark Mushroom-Toad uses a dark mushroom (is like a bullet bill) and Toad turns black(dark) and run faster than the speed of light *''Koopa Troopa''-5 Green Shells-Koopa Troopa uses 5 green shells instead of 3 *''Daisy''-Bumping Flower-Daisy throw seeds into the track and every time she step on it, she will make a giant jump passing above all the racers *''Wario''-Warioman-Wario eats a special garlic making him Warioman, he runs on all the track hitting every racer in his way *''Rosalina''-Luma Attack-Rosalina throws 7 Lumas to annoy all the racers *''Metal Mario-''Metal Floor-Metal Mario punch the floor and turns it into a metal floor, all the cars will stick to the road, and Metal Mario gets the opportunity to get in the 1st place *''Shy Guy''-Spike Guy-Shy Guy paints his mask with two lines and then he goes super fast and then he hit every racer that is in his away *''Honey Queen''-Honey Attack-Honey Queen will throw honey into the sky and it will fall on all the racers, then the racers will stick on the track except Honey Queen *''Wiggler''-Red Wiggler-Wiggler gets really mad, then he will turns giant and red, then he goes faster than the speed of light *''Lakitu''-Spiky Cloud-Lakitu gets in his cloud, in the cloud he will throw the spinies